Testing
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Reno is partnered with Tifa on a mission for WRO that neither will soon forget. ReTi oneshot for koalababay.


Testing

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for koalababay so enjoy! Please R&R.

After the second knock, Reno dragged himself from bed, hastily donning a pair of jeans and his Turk jacket. Opening the door, he was met with the curvy figure of Tifa Lockhart.

"Good morning, ready to go?" Tifa asked. Reno was about to ask why she was here when he remembered. Rufus had ordered him to assist the WRO on their next mission which in turn led Reno to go to Reeve. Reeve told him that he would be working with a partner and that they would be testing something out for the organization. Of course, Reeve didn't tell him what exactly the thing was or who he'd be working with.

"Give me a few minutes and I will be," Reno replied. Tifa nodded and Reno invited her in, the barmaid taking a seat on his couch while he went off to take a quick shower and get dressed in something a bit more professional.

While Reno was getting ready, Tifa glanced around. Reno's apartment was more organized than she would have assumed. But it didn't feel lived in, there were no pictures of family members, just a tiny photo of the Turks all together. It showed Tseng rubbing his temples at a smirking Reno while a furious Elena puffed out her cheeks and Rude had a slight, very slight smile on his face.

Reno then entered the room dressed in a pair of black slacks with his white undershirt and Turk jacket. His goggles were noticeably absent though.

"So what exactly are we going to be doing?"

"Reeve never told you?" Reno shook his head. "We're testing out an amusement park WRO's developed." So that explained why Tifa was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a white tank top instead of her usual attire.

"Why can't he just have a squad of people test it out for him instead of two people?"

"He's doing that also," Tifa replied.

"And what made you decide to join WRO?" Reno asked.

"Just helping out a friend and besides who could pass up a free trip to a theme park?" Reno didn't reply and motioned towards the door.

"Well Ms. Lockhart, shall we get this over with?"

The amusement park was actually within walking distance of Reno's apartment and when they arrived twenty minutes later the Turk took in the large robotic cat welcoming all into the park and shook his head. Reeve's obsession with cats was one of the many things he would never understand about the man. But he was here to do a job, not wonder about the sanity of a superior.

"So what's first on the agenda?"

"I was thinking roller coasters," Tifa answered. Reno nodded and they entered the park.

The first roller coaster the pair went on was called Insanity and Reno was positive the people who had made it were really insane. Turns and loops were placed at disturbing angles and that made for one terrifying experience. After two or three heart stopping minutes, the ride ended.

"No visible problems with that one," Tifa stated, marking off a slip of paper by the machine.

"Yeah if you love torturing yourself," Reno muttered. But soon Tifa pointed out the next coaster and they were off again.

When Reno exited the fifth and final coaster, he was glad to be on solid ground. Even Tifa looked a bit woozy from the high speed rides and they sat down on a nearby bench to recuperate.

"How about you choose what we test out next," Tifa said. Reno nodded and looked around, spying the large multicolored sign of the fun house. Several minutes later they were ready to continue and they entered the house.

As soon as Reno had ventured inside he was reminded why he didn't like these places. Puffs of air darted upward making him jump a little and the damn maze bisected by multiple mirrors wasn't helping things. But eventually he made it through and was soon standing before a row of distorted mirrors.

His reflection grew fat, anorexic, gigantic, and finally short and chubby. It was this final reflection that Tifa saw as she stumbled onto the hall of mirrors. She started laughing and Reno sighed.

"It's not that funny Tifa." But Tifa shook her head.

"On the contrary, chibi, it's hilarious!" Tifa then walked toward him, her reflection metamorphosing as much as Reno's had.

"Been knocking one too many beers back Lockhart?" Reno questioned, pointing out Tifa's latest reflection, one that would put any Titian painting to shame. But unlike Reno, Tifa didn't get annoyed, instead she just chuckled at her reflection and came to stand beside him.

As they stared at their reflections, Tifa moved closer to the Turk and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"What are you doing?" Tifa pointed to their doubles in the glass. One black haired with a cherubic smile on her face while the other looked bored, his lips drawn into a straight line.

"Smile... it's not going to kill you," Tifa ordered, looking up at Reno's face. His lips twitched and Tifa watched with anticipation as the corners started to upturn. A second later she felt a pinch on her rear and the near smile turned into a devilish smirk. Tifa gasped and before she could retaliate Reno had exited the fun house leaving the reflection of the vertically challenged chubby woman all alone, fists clenched and face beet red.

"You're going to pay for that Turk," Tifa growled, stomping off after the redhead.

Once she had caught up with him they were both feeling a bit peckish so they went to one of the various food stalls and ordered the type of fare one could only find at an amusement park. Taking their meals, they found a table and sat down.

"It must suck to operate this place when just two people are here," Reno observed.

"WRO's paying them double for this so I doubt they're upset." Reno nodded and they started eating, Reno enjoying a cheeseburger and fries while Tifa chowed down on a pair of elephant ears along with some Coke.

Once their plates were cleared, Tifa chuckled at Reno's slightly rounder stomach. When Reno noticed this, he rolled his eyes.

"I'll never understand you Lockhart."

"It's Tifa," the barmaid replied, burping her own name. Reno quirked an eyebrow at the display of immaturity to which Tifa just shrugged her shoulders.

"It was going to come out anyway, why not spice it up a little?"

"Whatever..."

"As I was saying, my name's Tifa not Lockhart so I'll ask you to call me that, got it?"

"Give me a freaking break..." Reno muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing...I got it Tifa, now what are we going to do after this stuff has digested?" Tifa's lips copied Reno's earlier smirk.

"Oh you'll see..."

* * *

Two opponents faced off on a padded arena made of the same material as their suits which were built to simulate the massive sumo from Wutai. Brown eyes narrowed at aquamarine ones.

"You're going down Reno."

"Maybe, maybe not, we'll just have to see won't we Lockhart?" And with that Tifa rushed forward, her suit wobbling up and down with the motion. Reno tried to dodge but was unused to the limited mobility he had. She crashed into him, sending the man sprawling to the floor, eyes swirling.

"Had enough?" Tifa asked. Reno shook his head to make the world stop spinning and soon got to his feet.

"Not quite yet," Reno replied.

"Good because one little knockdown isn't going to make up for your grope earlier."

Reno finally gave up after the twelfth knockdown and they soon discarded the suits. Tifa pumped her fist in triumph and jumped up and down.

"Yatta!"

"So have I suffered enough?" Reno asked. Tifa turned to him and nodded.

"Yeah you have." As they were talking the pair noticed that they were in a gaming aisle, people calling out to them as they passed.

"Let me win you a trophy to commemorate your victory," Reno said. He then led Tifa to a game stall. The objective was to shoot three cans down with the provided rifle. Tifa went first and only managed to graze the cans.

"I'm better with my fists anyway," Tifa explained as she handed the gun to Reno.

"No doubt," Reno commented. His first shot was aimed precisely and the cans tumbled to the ground. Reno motioned for Tifa to pick out a prize and she scrutinized each one. However she soon came to a decision as she pointed to a plushie with red hair the exact same as Reno's. A cross shaped scar was stitched on the left cheek and the toy was wearing a red hakama. The stall owner handed over the prize to Tifa and she looked at Reno, a smile on her face.

"Thanks, I'll put this little guy on my dresser."

"You're welcome."

"I think there's only one thing left to go on and that's it," Tifa said. Checking her list, her cheeks turned a bit red.

"What is it?" Reno asked. Tifa handed him the list and Reno looked back at Tifa. "We have to do it Tifa, no backing down when you're on a mission."

"I know...it's just that..."

"Listen, you can close your eyes the whole time if you want because I'll probably be taking a nap so let's just get this over with then you can go back to Spiky and those two rugrats."

"When you put it like that, then let's do it." Reno nodded and they resumed their walk, reaching their destination a few minutes later.

The Tunnel of Love the sign proclaimed, hearts wrapped around the lettering along with an image of a man and woman embracing tightly. Steeling themselves, Reno and Tifa entered the swan shaped boat and were soon whisked away into the dark.

Tifa tried to do as Reno suggested but she couldn't keep her eyes closed. This was mostly due to how cold the tunnel was and she started to shiver. Reno noticed this and soon took off his jacket, draping it around Tifa's shoulders.

"Thought you were taking a nap," Tifa stated.

"Your teeth were chattering too loud for me to sleep." Tifa decided to ignore his teasing and wrapped his jacket tighter around herself. This worked for a few minutes but soon the chill returned. Tifa looked over at Reno and saw that he was staring off to the side, his gaze distant.

"Reno..." Tifa said softly. He turned to her and gestured for her to continue. "Will you hold me? Your jacket isn't quite warm enough." When Reno didn't respond right away, Tifa thought he would tease her soon after but instead she felt a pair of arms wrap around her middle, bringing her body close to his. She looked up at his face then and saw that he was staring down at her. Neither spoke for sometime so she decided to break the silence.

"So did those tattoos hurt?" Tifa asked, a finger reaching up and tracing along one of the red crescents under his eyes. Reno stiffened a little at the touch but didn't move away.

"They're scars and yes they hurt," Reno whispered in reply. Their eyes were still meeting and as he mentioned the word hurt Tifa saw in his eyes a world of pain that she couldn't imagine despite her own suffering.

Her finger withdrew.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any unpleasant memories," she said, tone ashamed. Reno shook his head at that.

"It's okay."

Silence returned and they broke eye contact, both staring out into the darkness.

"Cloud's been away for several months now," Tifa said suddenly. "I try to call him and he never answers. I don't think he'll come back, he's too busy chasing a ghost."

"Is that the reason you're here now? To drive him out of your thoughts for awhile?"

"Maybe..." His arms tightened around her then and Tifa found herself letting a sigh of contentment escape her lips. She looked up at him once again and she moved her face closer. Before their lips could meet however, bright light sprung into life as the ride was at it's end. Tifa instantly broke away, face red.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Don't know what came over me- but Reno pressed his forehead against her own, a genuine smile on his face.

"It's alright, no need to apologize."

Then he kissed her and Tifa felt her worries fading from her mind. There was only warmth and a giddy sense of euphoria. Once they had broken apart, Tifa also had a smile on her face.

"Maybe this wasn't such a terrible ride after all," she stated. Reno nodded and they got off the boat. As they were walking towards the exit, Tifa's hand met Reno's. Before they could exit the park however Tifa saw one last thing she wanted to try. Reno found himself dragged along and soon he was in a photo booth.

"Alright for the first photo we'll act silly, then we'll act serious, and for the third let's act spontaneous." Reno could only nod as Tifa entered the money into the machine. At the first click Reno puffed out his cheeks and crossed his eyes. Tifa stuck out her tongue. The second click soon arrived and Tifa put on a stoic expression while Reno donned an apathetic one. The third and final click sounded and the two embraced, Tifa kissing Reno on the cheek. Reno could only smile normally in the time allowed. As they exited the booth from either side, Reno collected the photos. Tifa gave a sudden cry and he heard her body hitting the concrete. Running around to the other side, Reno found her rubbing her right ankle, which was looking swollen.

"I can still walk Reno, you don't have to baby me," Tifa said, getting to her feet. Unfortunately for her pain started flaring up her side. Slumping to the ground again, Tifa grimaced. Reno soon was bent down, his back within easy access of her arms.

"I know you're independent Tifa but you won't get very far on that ankle. Just grab on, okay?"

"Yeah," Tifa replied. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he stood up and walked out of the theme park.

"So where are we going to go from here?" Tifa asked as they were nearing Reno's apartment.

"That's up to you," Reno answered.

"No it's not," she said. Reno looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Love gains it's original shine only when there's an interrelationship between the giver and the receiver. It's incomplete when one or the other is missing..."

"Is that so?" Tifa nodded. "Well I want to be with you. How do you feel about that?"

"I'd like that too," Tifa replied. She smiled and hugged onto Reno tighter as he opened the door.


End file.
